


Music and lyrics

by MementoIssy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden Bellas - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Music, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoIssy/pseuds/MementoIssy
Summary: The first one is inspired by the song In case you didn't know





	1. In case you didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a collection of drabbles inspired by music, since BeChloe is all about music. I hope you like it

“So you are never going to tell her”, Jesse sat down on the floor next to Beca who was looking intensely at her phone screensaver. It was a selfie of her and Chloe in auditorium after a rehearsal, they were all sweaty and smiling.  

“And tell her what?!”, she grumbled, leaving her phone on the ground.  

“How about hey Chloe I have feelings for you and I would like to take you out on a date”, he simply stated.

“Yeah, sure Jesse, cause you and I both know how would that turn out. I would probably die in the middle of that sentence”.

“You are being dramatic Beca, you are not that bad with words”, he offered, receiving a pointed look from the brunette. “Fine, you are that bad, but its Chloe we are talking about, she makes you calm and surprisingly chatty”.

“I lost count of the times I almost told her. Just the other day I actually wrote down the things I’d say, Stacie said it might help… Yeah, she knows”, Beca said, catching Jessie’s surprised look, “but I couldn’t, I just couldn’t”, she admits.

“Why? You are obviously crazy about her”, he pointed out. “And most importantly, she is crazy about you too”.  

“Why is everybody keep saying that?!”, Beca snapped, remembering Stacie’s words, “ _c’mon Beca everybody knows she has a toner for you. There’s even a bet going around about how much time will it take you guys to hook up_ ”.

He didn’t say a thing after that, how could he? If Beca refused to see the way Chloe is around her, there are no words he could say to make her notice. So they just spent some time sitting on the floor of Beca’s room, until her phone broke the silence.

“It’s Chloe. Apparently we are having a girl’s night, so you have to go”, she pushed the boy playfully and got up. It was easy, this friendship she had with Jesse, and he knew when to just spend time with her quietly or when to make her talk. They were good as friends, and Beca was happy she had him.  

+

Bellas were seated all over the living room, chatting, laughing, singing, and drinking. Beca’s eyes landed on Chloe, Chloe with those red lips, flushed cheeks she had whenever she drank wine, Chloe with messy hair and a huge smile. That did it, it tipped of something in the brunette, and Beca had to tell her, redhead needed to know.

“Hey Chlo, can I talk to you for a second?”, Beca whispered, receiving a nod from the other girl. They slowly walked to Chloe’s room, Beca thinking about the words she wants to say, and Chloe just enjoying the feeling of DJ’s warm hand intertwined with hers.

When they entered the room Chloe sat down on her bed, looking carefully at the twitchy brunette leaning on the door.     

“Is everything okay Becs?”, she asked gently, knowing that any sudden moves might make her friend bolt out the door without telling her whatever she wanted to tell her.

Beca just nodded, looking at her hands and taking deep breaths. “I’m crazy about you”, she blurted, looking up straight into the redhead’s eyes. “Just in case you didn’t know”, she said, and slowly approached speechless singer, “even though I didn’t tell you until now, you had my heart a long, long time ago”. Beca sat down next to Chloe, waiting for some kind of response.

The ginger girl didn’t say a thing she just leaned and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was tender, almost innocent. When they pulled apart Chloe whispered, “in case you didn’t know I’m crazy about you too”.

 

 


	2. Gentlewoman

“Thank you ma’am”, Beca said to a little old lady that gave her a compliment, making her blush a little. She slowly turned around and continued walking towards the car not noticing Chloe’s confused, but kind of a smitten look.

“You know Becs sometimes I forget that underneath that badass façade there’s a real gentlewoman”, redhead admitted when they got in the car.

“What are you talking about Chlo? What did you do?”, the DJ said jokingly.

“That thank you ma’am thing, haven’t heard that lately”, Chloe explained.

“I was raised like that Beale, to be polite, even in the times I disliked people.”

“You still dislike people Mitchell”, the older girl pointed out with a smile on her face.

“Oh, shut it!”, Beca scoffed.

“But in all seriousness Beca”, Chloe said while looking at the girl in the driver’s seat, “I still remember our first date, me cooking you dinner and you nervously fidgeting on the couch. You didn’t even try to kiss me at the end of the date. And in a first moment I thought you are going to run away, that I scared you somehow, but then it dawned on me that you really are a true gentleman or gentlewoman”, she stopped for a moment just looking at a smile that was showing on Beca’s flushed face. “And I don’t know if you actually notice it, but you always stand up when I walk in the door, that gets me baby, cause I know you are one of the good ones, not just because you love me, but because you are raised to respect everybody”, redhead finished by planting a kiss on Beca’s knuckles.   

+

  
Beca was not a supporter of early morning activities of any kind, but today she woke up before the sunrise, feeling Chloe’s breath on her neck and an arm around her waist, she felt peaceful. Blissful. And thankful for having Chloe in her arms, for learning to say “I love you” with words, for so many things that led her up to this moment.

 

Trying not to wake up the other girl she slowly sneaked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen in a hunt for a cup of coffee.  

  
Chloe, the early riser that she is, walked into the kitchen not long after Beca, giving her a long, sleepy hug and a kiss. Beca’s hands stopped redhead from moving, so they swayed like that, in the middle of the room, barefoot, barely dressed.

 

“Moments like this one make me appreciate that we bought a house and not an apartment”, Beca whispered into the redhead’s ear. “Just you and I, Chloe. I can spin you around on the old heart pine floor, we could dance on the porch or underneath that tree that you like in a backyard”.

“Magnolia”, Chloe murmured.

“What?”

“It’s called magnolia Becs, the tree”, Chloe explained. 

Beca didn’t say a thing, she just pulled the other girl even closer and kept on dancing, it was a best way for her to show how much she loved Chloe, and Chloe understood that and felt it in every touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by Luke Bryan - Southern gentleman


	3. Closer

When school ended they all settled into new routines. Beca and Jesse broke up and Chloe landed a job as a music teacher in one of the schools in Atlanta so they became roommates once again, but this time without Bellas around. They became even closer, if that’s possible. Bella’s practices became Chloe and Beca nights, parties at the Treblemakers house were replaced with walks around the city, discovering new restaurants, trying out new foods.

On the weekends when both of them had a day off they talked about music, lyrics and notes. They spent hours on the fluffy carpet in the living room, just sitting, listening some of Beca’s new mixes or creating them together. Chloe would always find the perfect songs for Beca to mix, she would point out the similarities in melodies or emotions that some songs have, and the DJ loved her for it. The passion Chloe had for music could only be matched by the brunette’s and that’s why they were perfect together.

Beca, no matter how dense she was, realized that one afternoon. She was just going through weekly work when it occurred to her how many songs were inspired by the bubbly redhead. At first she got freaked out by the thought of it, by the fact that Chloe was all around her, she was in every part of Beca’s life, like air, like music. The brunette just dropped everything she was doing and stormed out of the house, she needed to be as far away as possible from the perfect life she had with Chloe.

Few hours and several “ _where are you? When are you coming home? What do you want for dinner?_ ”, texts later she was in front of their home, Chloe was inside, watching some trashy rom-com if the message Beca got earlier was anything to go by.           

“Hey Becs”, Chloe greeted her from the living room, “come watch it with me and we can order dinner afterward”.

The brunette just nodded and sat down a little bit closer to Chloe than she intended to, making the redhead smile. The movie kept on going and Beca was still lost in her thoughts, in the feeling of Chloe’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, in the scent that was a pure redhead.

They ordered take out, but Beca was too nervous to eat so she ended up with a serious look on her face just staring at Chloe, wondering should she say something, anything. Would Chloe freak out if she knew what Beca was feeling?

“The closer you and I get the better I feel”, she blurted out making Chloe stop eating. “It’s just everyone says that I look happier when you are around. And I know we know each other for a long time and it’s always been like that, but lately it’s just more…”, Beca stopped her rumbling trying to catch a breath, she seems unsure and nervous like she is expecting a rejection from Chloe.

“You know Beca when you look that serious it just makes me want you more”, Chloe quickly said and jumped from her seat grabbing the brunette’s hand and pulling her up. They were both standing, looking at each other, “we’ve been circling around this for a long time Becs, but the wait is finally over”, and with that Chloe closed the distance between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by Dido - Closer


	4. Strange love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halsey - Strange love

“So how was it”, Fat Amy asked Beca as soon as she entered the kitchen.

“How was what”, the brunette didn’t seem surprised by the question.

“You know what smalls”, the blonde teased, poking Beca in the ribs, “did you guys fuck on the bathroom sink? If you did Legs owes me 20 bucks”.

“It’s too early Amy, can I have a coffee in peace?”

“Sure DJ, sure… but that was not a NO, so I’m cashing in my bet”, Fat Amy stated and walked away, leaving Beca with a cup of coffee and perplexed look on her face.

+

“They are betting on our sex life”, Beca stated calmly looking at Chloe.

“Clarify”

“Fat Amy and Stacie, they are betting if we fucked on the bathroom sink”, the brunette explained and plopped down on the bed next to the ginger.

“So who won?”, Chloe smiled and asked.

Beca huffed and after a few moments mumbled, “Fat Amy…”

“Good for her!”, ginger exclaimed.

“How come they are earning money out of our sex life?”

“Becs it would be weird if we earned some money out of our sex life”, Chloe now teased her girlfriend.

“Bite me, Beale!”

“Oh, but I did, few times last night”, the redhead said in a sexy voice, leaning to kiss Beca. “You know, last night was so sexy… you, gripping my hips and slamming me into the sink… saying my name like a prayer”, Chloe said between kisses. She even managed to pull Beca’s shirt off, leaving her topless.

“Chlo…”, the brunette almost moaned, pulling the other girl into her lap.

 “Do you think that they bet on you screaming my name?”, Chloe asked and pushed Beca to lie down on the bed. “They don’t know how weak I make you Becs… how you always end up begging me for more”, she spoke while planting kisses down the brunette’s stomach. “Let me hear you baby”, she said after settling between DJ’s legs.

+

“Okay, wow… like you broke me dude”, Beca huffed.

“DUDE! Becaaaaaaaaaa…”, Chloe whined, “if you ever call me dude again I’m placing a bet against you and I’ll make sure that I win”.

“Why am I dating you again?”, Beca asked with a smirk on her face.

“Sex. It’s a sex thing”, the redhead joked.

“It must be, after all, we did fog the windows that night”, the brunette pointed out, “and maybe I love you a little”.

“I love you a lot grumpy”, Chloe said and pulled Beca in for a kiss.    


	5. Good in goodbye

He heard her before he actually saw her, her voice coming from the crowd of people that were leaving the restaurant. He stopped for a moment, looking up, his eyes looking for her dark blues, and that’s when he saw her. She looked happy with a little girl up on her shoulders.

“Jesse?”, her voice pulled him out of the trance he fell into. “Oh, my God. It’s really you”, she said slowly walking towards him.

“Beca”, he finally smiled and spread his arms, giving the brunette the biggest hug. He looked up, the girl on Beca’s shoulders played with her hair not paying attention to two adults.

“It’s been a while, how are you? I haven’t seen you since…”, she stopped trying to remember how many years passed since they last talked.

He chuckled, “it’s been a while indeed”.

“Yeah”, she mumbled.

Jesse sensed her nervousness so he kept talking, “I’ve been good, moved back here. I’m writing a movie column, I even get to teach some classes about movies at the arts school. How about you? How’s life treating you?”, he asked and looked up at the girl with the bluest eyes he ever saw, deep down, he knew, even before asking, where she got those.

“You haven’t changed at all dude, time’s been sweet to you”, she said with a smile, “and I? Well, I’ve been living here for a while now, got the big house, family car…”, she looked up, with adoration in her eyes, at the smiling girl on her shoulders, “a family”.  

He chuckled, “don’t take this the wrong way, but I never really saw you as a family kind of gal. Back then, when we were together, you were dead set on never getting married and having kids”.

Beca’s face morphed into sadness remembering all of their talks about kids and getting married after college.

“Hey, hey, I didn’t say it to make you sad. As bad as it hurt back then, by the looks of it, we both really are better off like this”, Jesse said in an honest and light voice.

“I know I was kind of intense then, kind of emotionally unavailable, and maybe that hasn’t changed, but…”, she stopped for a moment not knowing how to say the next part, “… but being with Chloe, that sparked something in me, made me want a family, a life so different from the one I imagined in college”.

“Chloe?”, he grinned, “I kind of knew she was a special somebody for you, she always was, even when we were dating, she was always your priority, your number one supporter, best friend”.

Beca nodded along his words, knowing he was speaking the truth. Chloe was always her number one priority, even when she was too dense to realize what her emotions meant and how deep they are. “Just so you know I don’t regret it, the time we had together, and I won’t ever forget it. It prepared me for the next relationship”, she added.

“I guess goodbye made us strong. And hey, I found somebody too, somebody who makes me happy”, Jesse said with a blissful smile on his face, “maybe someday, since we are both here, we could have a coffee, we could even go to a double date”.

The brunette smiled, “yeah, sure. I bet Chloe would be thrilled”. She heard somebody calling her name from the crowd, “I have to go, we were planning a Chloe’s surprise birthday party and I have to go home before she gets back from work. Here’s my number”, she added, giving Jesse a business card with her information on it, “call me and we’ll set up that double date”.

“Sure Becs, I’ll see you”, he said, giving her a hug and a wave to a little girl on her shoulders. “Bye Mitchell, bye little Chloe”, he added with a smirk.


End file.
